1. Field of Invention
This specification discloses subject matter in the field of hands-free and multiple use carrying packs for long-guns. In particular, the disclosed subject matter is in the field of hands-free apparatus for releasably securing a long gun to a person.
2. Background of the Invention
Long guns are an elongated class of firearms generally designed to be discharged by a gunman with an outstretched arm supporting the barrel of the gun while the gun stock is braced against his or her shoulder. Long guns have many practical uses, particularly in military and sportsman arts. Despite this utility, long guns are usually heavy and lengthy whereby manually carrying such guns can be difficult and tiring. Furthermore, manually carrying a gun occupies the gunman's hands and arms so that multi-tasking by the carrier is limited.
Many apparatus exist which allow hands-free carrying of a long gun on the back of a gunman. While loading a long gun on the back of the gunman eases the gunman's burdens of manually carrying the gun, apparatus for back mounting long guns are not entirely suitable for all situations because, the gun is hard to reach and far (in time, distance, and procedure) from a gunman's fire-ready position.
Other apparatus for assisting a gunman's carrying of a long gun also exist, but such apparatus are either uncomfortable for the gunman or expose the gun and its components (e.g., sighting elements) to damage. For example, sling type apparatus exists for supporting a long gun over a shoulder of the gunman, but such apparatus: focus the weight of the long gun on a single extremity (e.g. a single arm or shoulder) so that carrying the gun becomes uncomfortable; leave the gun dangling on the shoulder so that the gun may either be dropped or hit against items; and place the gun at a location that is far (in time, distance, and procedure) from the gunman's fire-ready position.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for gun-protective multi-use apparatus for secure and hands-free carrying of a long gun in close proximity (in time, distance, and procedure) to a firing position of a gunman carrier.